Last Time 'Round
by Pupmon1
Summary: Homura's trying again...but this time things go a little more strangely than usual. But maybe these...extra things will mean it's all gonna work out. [HomuraxMadoka] & eventually [SayakaxKyoko] Slow starting though...
1. Chapter 1

_**UPDATE: This has been changed slightly from its original form to deal with a...new plot point.**_

**AN: So...this and A Gem in the Rough will be uploaded interchangeably from here on out until one is finished. This might just be the single longest chapter I've ever written and actually posted...anyway Read&amp;Review and all that jazz**

* * *

Homura watched in horror as it all went to hell. They had defeated Walgerpiest, but, everyone was dead or fallen. Everyone but her and this strange white magical girl who had appeared during this loop. The magical girl who had introduced herself as Nanako, gripping an almost comically large scythe stood between the purple clothed girl and Madoka's newly formed witch.

"Homura Akemi! You have to go back now!" the strange girl snapped back. "This isn't how its supposed to go! Gretchen can't be allowed to be free!"

Homura stood stunned as the darkness began to cover it all. This loop was perfect...she saved Nagisa, through her saved Mami...Sayaka and Kyoko were safe, neither had to sacrifice themselves...and this strange new girl was surprisingly being helpful. They had kept Kuybii away from Madoka...until the last battle. But she thought it would be okay. It wasn't.

"Akemi!" Nanako snapped again. Her loud, monotone voice snapped Homura from her thoughts as she put her hands on the shield. "You know this isn't how things are supposed to be...go back again…"

Homura stared at the girl in white for a moment before nodding. She put a hand on her shield and turned it around, to put things back. Nanako smiled and pulled her hands away, creating her scythe again. Suddenly, it all went black.

Homura vaguely remembers going back, but she clearly remembered the white ceiling her eyes fluttered open to. She was back in the hospital...the first day all over again. She slowly sat up and looked down at her palm as she summoned her soul gem. She touched the familiar dark purple surface. "Round and round we go…" she mumbles softly.

The violet eyed girl then stood, putting a hand on her heart as it ached. She was still weak, she needed to fix her body. She went into the bathroom and held up her soul gem. She took off her glasses and repaired her eyesight, then protected her heart.

That's when she noticed it, the major difference in this loop. She could feel two ears twitch on top of her head...and a black tail squirm inside her pajamas. "This is...new…" she muttered. About a hundred times now she's gone through the same month, and never has this happened.

"Indeed that is quite interesting."

Homura jumped at the voice, though it only took her a moment to recognize the monotone. Turning around she found the white magical girl, Nanako standing there in her uniform. And just like Homura, she had cat ears and a tail, though they were white instead of black.

"This did not happen last time."

"Wait...you remember?"

"Of course, as I said last time, Kyubii made a mistake granting my wish. I had...too much potential."

Homura stared at the girl for a moment before letting out a sigh. This is too weird, this can't be happening…there's really someone who remembers completely.

Nanako put on a smile, though it was obviously fake, her milky white eyes holding no emotion. "Don't you have a cat to save?" she deadpanned.

Homura hissed in annoyance at the girl, who just forced a chuckle. "Aw, cute. Madoka will defintally love what's happened."

Homura sighed and transformed, hurrying off to save the little black cat that Madoka originally wished to save. She just got there in time, like always. She quickly sprinted across the road, grabbed the sleeping cat from the road, then dove into the bushes before Madoka and Sayaka could see her. She watched from the bushes as Madoka and Sayaka passed on their way to school.

"Madoka…" she muttered so softly, not loud enough to be noticed. She decided then and there this would be it...this will be the one, the last cycle, the last time round…

* * *

The next day, Homura walked towards the school planning out exactly what she's going to say to Madoka. Though her thoughts are interrupted by a voice from the trees. "Don't say anything."

She looks up to find Nanako sitting in a tree, still in her uniform. "And why not?" Homura mused. In the last loop she had realized Nanako seems to be able to read minds.

"You need them to trust you..to be able to rely on you…" Nanako answers simply. "Let you be the cute little kitten...and me the enigma who knows more about others than she should."

Homura mulls over the idea as she continues on her way. She knows Nanako won't follow, she has a hunt to go on. The strange sound of a blade slicing through the air just confirms her thoughts. She walks to school and goes through her day as usual, introducing herself, maintaining an aura of mysteriousness...yet kindness. Homura allows Madoka to take her to the nurse room, and somewhere along the way, Madoka started saying 'Homura-chan'. This made Homura smile, though she quickly hid it behind a mask. She denies that Madoka addresses almost everyone like that.

The rest of the school day Homura takes it easy. Just keeping up, not excerting herself during gym. Its been awhile since she relaxed this much. She didn't want to stand out, needing to be alone to plan. She goes through the checklist in her mind, pausing as she mulled over the day she's repeated again and again. She saved the cat...Madoka didn't contract...the next attempt Kyubii will make will be at the music store. That is always the same.

* * *

From the shadows, she watched as Madoka and Sayaka are lured down to the basement and into a labyrinth. She could do nothing. This wasn't her fight. Nor was it Nanako's, who stood beside her.

"You think she'll be one…like us...?"

"Just wait and see…"

Homura glanced over at Nanako, annoyed by her answer. This weird girl never gives anything that could be considered a straight answer. Though her attention is drawn back to the two girls in the labyrinth when she hears a voice, proper and dignifed, say simply, "Maybe I should deal with this first."

"Homura...go, now. They'll blame me for hurting Kyubii...and so will Kyubii."

Homura looked over at Nanako for a moment before nodding and pulling out a gun. She jumped into the fray and shot the few Mami couldn't get. The magical girl in yellow looked shocked that Homura is helping her, and Homura noticed two little tan bear ears on her head and she knew there was a little stubby little tail under neath her skirt.

Sayaka and Madoka stared at Homura, shocked that she was the same a Mami. As the labyrinth disappered Homura watched Nanako appear outside, glaring intently at Kyubii, who Madoka was holding. Mami and Homura stepped between them, the later pretending to protect Kyubii when she's really protecting Madoka.

"The witch got away...you can go after it if you want," Mami said dangerously. Nanako opened her mouth, though a sharp sound of a bullet hitting the metal container cut her off.

"Get out of here...I want nothing to do with you anymore," with those fake words, Kyubii is assured that Homura won't hurt it anymore. It was Nanako who made her...or so Kyubii was made believe.

Nanako stepped back and gasped when Homura shot at her. She didn't expect that...but it went along with the plan. "I'm not done here...but I won't fight two at once...especially one I trained. You'll regret this though." Nanako stared at Homura intently before turning around and jumping down, only leaving a sound of a scythe through the air.

* * *

Sayaka paused as Mami healed Kyubii's various wounds. Homura stood by and flicked her tail.

"Okay...can someone explain exactly what just happened?" the blue haired girl demanded.

Mami looked up and chuckled lightly as she took Kyubii into her arms. "Well...come with me...and I'll explain everything."

* * *

**AN: Yes there is OC involvement...she is a little bit important, I couldn't help it. Don't worry...she won't steal anyone's spot light. Well...hope ya'll liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Aha! I'm back~ Sorry for the long wait, I just have school...and life...and haven't really been motivated to write. I never forgot about it though. Well, Read&amp;Review.**

* * *

As Mami made tea, Madoka and Sayaka sat around the triangular table in the eldest girl's apartment, while Homura leaned back on the sliding glass door, still in her uniform. Sayaka looked around curiously and sighed a little.

"What's the with ears...and tail…?" As Sayaka asked her question, she reached out and grabbed what she thought was a fake tail.

Homura yelped and recoiled, yanking her tail from the blue haired girl's harsh grasp. Her ears lay flat as she sorta...curled around her tail. "Why?" she asked, trying to keep control her voice.

Mami walked back in at chuckled at the sight. "That's what you get for leaving it out around two new girls."

Homura let out a whine, covering her ears and stuffing her tail in her vest.

"Sayaka, please, don't pull on a magical girl's tail," Mami instructed. She placed the platter of tea cups she was caring down on the table before carefully sitting and explaining softly. "They are physcial representations of our power and very sensitive."

Sayaka gasped as Mami's small ears and tail appeared. As she quickly apologized to Mami, as Madoka scooted over to Homura, worried as she still was curled up into a ball.

"Homura-chan...are you alright?" she asked softly.

Homura glanced over at Madoka and put on a smile. "Yes...it just stung a little…it felt like she was trying to rip my soul from me…"

"What do you mean?"

Homura shook her head, it wasn't time for them to know. She'd have to convince Mami of it first. Thinking of the sick happy bastard, the little white thing hopped up on the table and started talking, trying to get Madoka and Sayaka to contract with him. Though Madoka wasn't really listening, Homura was.

"Why? Why do they have to contract at all?" she wondered.

Kyubii paused and looked over at Homura. "What do you mean, Homura Akemi?"

Homura scowled a little and bit back a hiss at the creature that spoke her name. She quickly reassembled her stoic mask and said simply, "Between myself, Mami, and Nanako this city should be well handled in terms of witches."

"Can we really trust that crazy scythe wielding...reaper?"

Homura glanced over at Sayaka and shook her head. "Not really...but you can trust her to be her. She doesn't want to see any more magical girls pop up in a territory she's patrolling...she doesn't want to share the riches...and she'll do anything to stop that. But she'll protect people from witches because of her...power. She can't actually kill anyone of her own accord for the same reason."

"You seem to know a lot about her, and magical girls," Mami said suspiciously.

Homura shrugged and looked away. "Yeah well...Nanako might be a crappy person...but she's a good teacher. I've only been at this a month."

Mami nodded and continued explaining, Homura sometimes interjecting with things she's learned. Though again...Madoka is only half listening, she noticed Homura is still in that guarded position, her ears laid back and her tail still hidden. The pink haired girl scooted closer and gently reached out, running her fingers very softly over her black tail, drawing it out. Homura took on a slightly blissful expression as Madoka petted her tail. She backed out of the conversation and relaxed enough to let her ears prick and her tail lay in Madoka's lap.

Homura was snapped out of the blissful state when Mami called her attention. "Akemi-san, you can change back now."

Homura pulled her tail from Madoka's grasp, though stayed relaxed since Sayaka was on the other side of the table. She shrugged and looked at Mami. "I guess I've been around Nanako too much. She always said to stay ready."

"That's wise, but you're safe here, so relax."

Homura looked at Mami, surprised by her words. It had been a while since the yellow magical girl showed any kindness to her, it was now...unexpected. The time traveling girl nodded and in a flash of purple light, changed back into her school uniform, ears and tail gone for the moment. Mami seemed to relax, and as did Sayaka, the threat of Homura following in Nanko's steps quelled...for the moment at least.

* * *

After a bit of idle chatter, which mostly consisted of magical girl wishes or school homework, Homura glanced out the window.

"Its getting dark...Madoka...Sayaka Miki...you should head home now."

Sayaka was about to say something harsh, not liking how Homura addressed her, but she was cut off by Mami. "She's right. It is getting dark and your parents would be worried if you didn't get home soon."

Homura smiled as Mami backed her up. That's what she needed. She needed them to trust her. Homura found it difficult to keep her stoic mask as Sayaka just went to pout. Homura stood and looked out at the sunset.

"...imagine the despair this beauty holds…" she mumbles. No one heard her though, as Madoka is pulling Sayaka to her feet and Mami is taking cups to the kitchen. Homura looked back as the girls turned to leave, though what Mami said something that made her feel peeved.

"We'll bring you along tomorrow, I promise."

Homura gave Mami a look that could only be described as annoyance. As the human girls walk out, Mami notices the look.

"What's with the scary face?"

"There's no need for them to come along...or get involved at all," Homura answered plainly.

"It seems you've gained more from your mentor than just your fashion sense."

Homura paused and looked Mami over. That was the wrong thing to say, she had to amend it. "I'm saying they have lives, friends, family, they don't need this life. We had nothing. They have everything to lose."

Mami paused and thought for a moment. Though before she could answer, a wave of energy passed over the two girls. Their animal aspects pop out and they both look out at the city.

"This conversion can wait...a witch just hatched," the senior girl said simply.

"Yep…" In a flash of purple and yellow the two were transformed and out a window. Despite Homura's opinion on Mami's outlook, she will admit, the rifle swinging magical girl was very skilled in what she did.

* * *

Madoka waved goodbye to Sayaka where they needed to part on their way home. Sayaka seemed nervous to leave her alone with, as she says, that crazy scythe chic is still around. Though Madoka assured her it was fine and sent her on her way.

A few minutes later and half way to her house a monotone voice calls out, "Madoka Kaname."

Madoka jumped and spun around, finding herself face to face with the girl in white. She stepped back, clearly ready to run, though the girl didn't flinch or make any moves to attack.

"I mean no harm, I'm just here to say this...do not make a contract."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Your new friends, take a close look at them...at me. We have nothing, we're not part of this world because of our contracts. We're not even really human anymore. If you make this wish, you will surrender everything, is that what you want?"

Madoka struggled for an answer, it didn't makes any sense. Homura and Mami...aren't...human? The strange girl turned to leave, pausing only long enough to say. "You have a purpose beyond being a magical girl." Then the girl took her scythe and swung it over her head. Bringing it down in front of her a dark rift like slash appears before her. She nodded back at Madoka then stepped forward into the tear, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: There we go! Chapter 2 is up and running~ Hope ya'll enjoyed it, I'll try not to have that big of a lull in updates again.**


End file.
